The present invention relates to pneumatic dust collecting systems for fiber processing machines and more particularly to such a system for removing dust and fibrous material from fiber carding machines.
As is well known, during the operation of fiber carding machines substantial quantities of dust are generated which include short lengths of fiber, dust and extraneous material. The dust thus generated pervades the area in and around the carding machine thereby creating a health hazard for the machine operators, a fire hazard, and results in the loss of a certain amount of fibrous material which, if recovered can be recycled to the machine for reuse in the carding steps.
Apparatus has been known heretofore for removing the dust material emanating from the various portions of the carding machine such as from under the lickerin, from the main card cylinder or swift, from flats and from within the web area of the carding machine. However such prior apparatus utilize a considerable amount of power, are expensive and do not provide for satisfactory separation of the reusable fibrous material from the waste portion of the collected dust.